


流浪马戏团

by FrozenDesert



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Crime Scenes, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:30:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenDesert/pseuds/FrozenDesert





	流浪马戏团

【1】

“快！到后台去！你这个猪头脸的蠢货，再让我看到你站在这发呆我就把你那没用的脑袋从脖子上拧下来！”马戏团长站在高高的箱子上，粗暴忙碌地呼喝着所有人，他有一张饥饿的老鼠般的脸，细小的眼睛里散发着贪婪的精光，与这副尊容和他瘦弱的五短身材不相称的是一把异常粗犷洪亮的嗓子，可惜这副好嗓子大多数时候除了恶狠狠地咒骂别人之外也并无他用。

“听着，你们这群怪胎、婊子、杂碎，这是我们两个月以来第一次开张，我花了整整一袋金子才请来这个据说相当有名的魔术师，今天的表演绝不能出任何一点差错，否则这个月谁也休想分到一个子儿，听懂没有！”

李泰容站在人群最后，劣质舞裙的亮片扎得她胸前痒痒的，她把裙子往下拽了拽，翻了个白眼，转身跟大家一起上了台。

后台等待的时候，她看到了被那位吝啬到惊人的团长重金请来的魔术师，他身材高挑挺拔，薄而宽的肩膀像一张被拉满的帆，他从礼帽里拿出玫瑰，从空气里抓来长长的彩色飘带，动作不紧不慢，十足风度翩翩，仿佛每一个手势都经过严密的计算。他的技术的确高超，即使她在他背对着的后台距离很近地盯着看也看不出丝毫破绽。但比他的魔术更吸引人的恐怕还是他的脸，李泰容不无恶意地想，也许场上坐着的那些贵妇人根本不在意他变了什么魔术，她们的眼睛都快伸出眼眶贴在他身上了，毕竟所有人都知道魔术是假的，比起这虚假的欢愉，她们显然更渴望另一种实打实的快感。

表演大获成功，团长难得心情好地任由所有人狂欢，侏儒在篝火边手拉手跳起舞，畸人一瓶又一瓶地灌着廉价的伏特加，猫脸女孩躲在帐篷边小声唱着古怪的法国童谣，野兽难得地吃到了大块的生肉，在笼子里满足地低低嘶吼着，马戏团的世界属于小丑、异人、畸形的身体和怪诞的幻觉，月亮消匿在夜空里，黑暗吞没无数破碎的孤独之心。

李泰容坐在篝火旁，恹恹地裹紧了身上的毯子，魔术师穿着表演的那身红黑相间的礼服摇摇晃晃地走过来坐在她身旁，递给她一杯香槟：“金道英，你呢？”

李泰容接过酒，他们的手指摩擦在一起，她怀疑空气太干燥了以至于她听见电流的声响：“谢谢，李泰容。”

“泰容——我能这么叫你吗？你跳舞时很美，我看到台下的所有男人几乎都为你发狂了。”

“你也一样，那些穿着羽毛裙的贵夫人的眼神可一刻都没有离开过你。”

金道英慢慢勾起一边的嘴角笑了：“哦，是吗？我可不在乎，毕竟我的眼神全在一位美丽的红发舞娘身上了。”

这男人的搭讪敷衍到家了，李泰容被金道英压在床上的时候还在这么想，但他的确是见鬼地迷人，他看人的眼神邪恶而高傲，几乎像撒旦的召唤。

“不专心。”金道英的手指很长，惩罚似地一直往深处探去，反复探索着她体内会流出奶与蜜的开关，他用另一只手拢住她小巧的乳房反复揉搓并吮吻她单薄的胸口，雪白的乳肉在他手里颤动，像一只惊飞的鸽子。他喘息着伏在她耳边问：“你知道为什么很多女人喜欢和魔术师做爱吗？”

李泰容感受着他的手指在体内越来越密集地揉弄，大口大口地呼吸着：“为什么？”

金道英满意地加快了速度：“因为他们的手指非常灵活。”

彬彬有礼的魔术师在床上出乎意料地粗暴，他捞起李泰容细得一把就能折断的腰狠狠干了进去，李泰容的一头红发被他撞得不断跳动，那红色既浓且艳，像一团毫无杂质的火焰，或者一滩流动的永不变质的鲜血，欲望的红是几近透明的红。

金道英从后面拽起她的一头红发，粗暴地吻了上去。

那晚过后，李泰容经常会和金道英做爱，偶尔演出结束后她也会撞见金道英在阴暗的角落里把衣冠楚楚的夫人压在墙上狠干，做完后金道英会到她的帐篷里找她，带她去城里最好的酒吧，用贵妇人给他的钱请她喝昂贵的龙舌兰。在表演谢幕的时候，他们总会牵手站在队伍的最前面享受观众的掌声，等人都走掉后，金道英就在空无一人的舞台上把李泰容压在她跳舞的钢管上干她，把她的腰硌得青青紫紫，或者用她表演用的红色缎带勒住她的脖子，在她快要窒息的时候松开绳子深深吻她。有时候金道英会撕坏她的紧身胸衣，第二天晚上再带回来一条崭新的，有的是和他的礼服一样红黑相间，镶着繁复的蕾丝，有的是俗艳的粉色或浓烈的紫色，和各式各样的紧身胸衣带回来的还有他的大麻，他们乐此不疲地玩向对方脸上喷烟的幼稚游戏，然后在烟雾缭绕的房间里做爱，金道英经常会在高潮之后觉得他们马上就会死在这里，流浪者的每一天都像是世界末日。

实际上的情况也并没有好出多少，即使是新鲜震撼的事物，人们也很快会对千篇一律感到厌倦，这意味着马戏团的演出注定无法只在一个地方停留，他们不断流浪，从靠海的南部小城到闭塞的内陆城市，从春天经过秋天到冬天，他们在泥泞的地上里搭起破旧肮脏的马戏帐篷，跟当地的混混大打出手，生意越来越不景气，团长对金道英的态度也从一开始的毕恭毕敬变成了和其他人一样的骂骂咧咧。原来的驯兽师离开了，换了一个酗酒、驼背的年轻人，他根本不懂得如何控制野兽，甚至在前几天喝醉了酒之后忘了锁住笼子，一只饥饿的野兽跑出来，钻进了离它最近的小丑的帐篷，第二天人们醒来的时候，只看到了空空的笼子和小丑破碎的尸骨。

 

【2】

“先生？”门被轻轻地敲响。

团长拎着酒瓶满口污言秽语地拉开门，看到李泰容裹着半旧的大衣，怯生生地站在门外。

他的脸色稍稍和缓：“进来。”

“先生……”李泰容坐在小茶几边的凳子上，看起来很不安，一直焦躁地扯着衣角：“我们已经两个月没有分到钱了，我知道现在生意不景气，但是……”

李泰容睁大了眼睛往上看，她的眼睛很大而嘴唇很薄，通常情况下她的美貌是极富攻击性的，但这样的视角让她看起来楚楚可怜，仿佛一只极度弱小的动物正乞求着野兽的保护：“我已经几天没有吃过饱饭了，先生，行行好吧。”

“啊。”团长的眼神变了，他缓缓摩挲着李泰容的头发：“可怜的女孩，我当然不会让你吃不饱饭的，你知道，你是不一样的。”

李泰容站起来吻他：“谢谢你，先生。”

他们拥吻着踉跄地倒在床上，李泰容骑在他的身上，脱下他的衬衫把他的手腕绑在一起，团长瘦小而丑陋的脸上露出一个淫猥的笑容：“甜心，看你平常不声不响的样子，真想不到你在床上这么辣。”

李泰容妩媚地笑了：“这是您应得的，先生，我们都十分十分感谢您的慷慨。”

男人的笑容逐渐凝固：“我们？”

“晚上好。”金道英从床边的黑影里走出来：“她说得没错，我们都十分感谢您的慷慨。”

魔术师的动作相当迅速，团长还没有来得及喊出声，就被锋利的匕首刺穿了心脏，成为了一具表情惊恐的尸体。

鲜血流在已经脏得看不出颜色的床单上，变成了暗而潮湿的黑色，金道英厌恶地撇撇嘴：“这个杂种连血都是黑色的。”

他们一块一块地敲着地板，直到听到一声空荡的声音，他们撬开地板，掏出里面大摞大摞的钞票和几袋金子：“起码他的金子不是黑色的。”

金道英装好他们的战利品，擦干手上的血迹，李泰容默默盯着地上的金子和钞票看了好一会儿，突然说：“我湿了。”

金道英好整以暇地解开裤子：“好巧，我也硬了。”

他们在团长丑陋的尸体旁做爱了，那双平常总是贪婪地眯缝着的老鼠眼睁得很大，仿佛要永远记住这对杀人犯和抢劫犯是如何胆大包天地胡作非为的。金道英连前戏都没有做，撕开李泰容的衬裤就顶  
了进去，李泰容的内壁又湿又紧，她像条红蝮蛇一样全身攀在金道英身上，金道英的舌头伸进她的嘴里，像他们紧密连接的下面一样用力顶进去，简直快顶到她的喉咙，李泰容的被这种窒息般的快感刺激得简直发了狂，金道英的舌头一抽出去她就情不自禁爽得大声叫起来。

金道英使劲顶了一下她的敏感点：“叫得这么大声，万一现在有人进来怎么办？”

李泰容绞紧他的腰，歪着头露出一个天真而残忍的笑容：“那我们就把他也杀了。”

金道英赞许地笑了：“乖女孩。”他亲亲她的额头，“从看到你第一眼起我就知道，这个不爱说话的红头发女孩有着比谁都疯狂的心脏。”

他们疯狂地交缠着，射精的时候金道英趴在李泰容的耳边，就像他们第一次做爱时那样：“猫咪，我们是这世纪末天造地设的爱侣。”

*  
老旧的汽车飞驰在公路上，金道英开着车，李泰容坐在副座上闷闷不乐地抽烟：“我们去哪里？”

“你想去哪里？”

李泰容撇撇嘴：“我想在今晚我们做爱的时候把你弄死，自己卷走所有的金子去买大麻，做个远近闻名的女毒贩子，我从小就想做毒贩子。”

金道英闻言大笑起来：“亲爱的，不如就趁现在把我的东西咬断吧，快点，我在你说要杀我的时候就硬了。”

车窗外的空气带着雨后的腥甜和清冽，这味道就像血一样使人兴奋，像白兰地一样冲刷尽了所有的邪恶、郁愤和不可告人的欲望，金道英用力把李泰容的头按到方向盘下，开大了车里的音响，汽车继续向前飞驰着流浪。


End file.
